Tea for Two
by MasterMind13
Summary: A followup on "The Secret Snake Club." Irwin is released from jail and meets up with a certain macrame club member. A CarolxIrwin oneshot. Request fic.


**This is a request for mlpgirl1998. She wanted a CarolxIrwin fic. So, this follows the aftermath of the episode "The Secret Snake Club." Now, fair warning. In this story Irwin is released from prison, with no memory of why he was in jail. Part of the reason is because the CIA wiped away his memories, so he wouldn't remember his plans. Yeah. His memories get erased.**

* * *

Irwin walked out the door with a downcast expression. The whole world was turned upside down after the macrame club was attacked by the CIA. To his surprise, Billy had joined the Junior CIA club, and had Irwin arrested, for what, he didn't know. After spending for what seemed like seven hours in prison, Irwin was finally freed. Somebody paid his bail. Whoever it was he was glad they did it. He traipsed out the door, back into the open. He saw someone waiting for him. It was a blond girl. She was wearing the Endsville school uniform. He recognized her. It was Carol. From the macrame club.

"Hey, Carol," said Irwin.

"Hey," said Carol.

They walked together.

"Pretty weird day, huh?" Irwin said to break the silence.

"Yeah, first minute we're making macrame pot holders, and the next minute we're being attack by the CIA." Carol looked down in thought. "Exactly, why did they arrest you?"

"You tell me," replied Irwin, shrugging. "The last thing I remember was waking up in a cell."

"What drove Billy to arrest you?" Carol inquired. "I mean, how did he even convince the agents to arrest you? He's just...so..."

"Stupid?" Irwin finished for her.

Carol snickered. "Yeah."

The prison was miles away now, just a random memory to be forgotten. They were heading back into the city.

"Hey, Irwin," said Carol. "I was wondering...why did you join the macrame club? Just out of curiosity. That's all." She added to keep him from suspecting anything.

"I've always been interested in macrame." Irwin explained. "Dad thought it was sissy for a boy to like stuff like macrame. My grandmama does stuff like macrame and embroideries, so I picked it up from her. There's also another reason why. I joined to get girls to like me. That they'd think I was a sensitive, caring guy—and I am. It's just..." Irwin trailed off, looking down at the ground.

The blonde looked at him quizzically. This obviously was too much for him to process, considering he just got out of jail. Still, she wanted to hear his explanation, so she was going to wait for as long as it takes.

"You see," began Irwin, "I joined the macrame club...in the hopes that Mandy would like me. I thought my crafts would impress her and she would finally be my girlfriend." He turned away again. "I guess I was wrong."

Carol surveyed him kind of curiously. She was a precocious girl, having a heightened sense of perception. She could see right through him. He wanted so badly to have Mandy as his girlfriend, but Mandy of course wasn't interested. She was a fierce girl; the most menacing one of the school. She was more scary than Mindy. She was more intimating than Sperg. Mandy was by far the most fearsome person in the world. And Carol knew that.

"You know," Carol said. "I think you're pretty cool."

"Really?" Irwin quoth, eyes glistening.

"Yeah." Carol smiled gently.

This was a surprise to Irwin. No one had ever said that to him. No one except his grandmother, his father... He'd never heard it from a person other than his immediate family. He was used to being overshadowed. This feeling of being appreciated was new to him. He liked it. In fact, he loved it. Maybe he can get used to this.

"Hey, just so you know. If it's not Mandy, then...maybe there's someone else out there for you." Carol said.

"Like who?" Irwin quipped, raising an eyebrow.

"Like...me." Carol batted her eyes in a flirtatious way. Irwin blushed so hard his skin could've turned red.

The two stopped at a stoplight.

"So," said Carol, "wanna go to a movie Saturday?"

"Sure," Irwin replied.

"Pick me up at seven?"

"Will do." Irwin gave her the finger gun, clicked his tongue and winked. Carol giggled.

The light turned green and they crossed. Something caught Carol's eye.

"Hey look!" Carol pointed to a shop. It was a teahouse. The place was called Tea for Two. Carol tugged on Irwin's arm. "Let's go in for a snack."

"Uh...I don't know." Irwin's voice dripped with nervousness.

"Oh come on." Carol persuaded, tugging on his arm to encourage him. "It'll be fun. Besides, I don't think you've had a bite to eat for hours."

Irwin's stomach grumbled. He didn't know how long he'd been in jail, but she was right about the hunger part. And the teahouse did look inviting. He wouldn't mind a cucumber sandwich or two.

"Okay." Irwin finally said. Carol beamed.

"Come on," said Carol. "They have the best macarons. And I'm getting jasmine tea."

"I can't wait."

The two waltzed inside, forgetting about their macrame club getting attacked, and looking forward to a bright new day.


End file.
